1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a refrigeration appliance and, more particularly, to a refrigeration appliance including a user interface provided to a side portion of a door restricting access to a temperature-controlled compartment of the refrigeration appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Refrigeration appliances have conventionally included at least one temperature-controlled compartment in which food items can be stored at temperatures below room temperature. A user interface has also traditionally been provided within the temperature-controlled compartment to allow a user to select the desired target temperature for that temperature-controlled compartment. However, placing the user interface within the temperature-controlled compartment consumed usable space therein. Further, such user interfaces were typically located near the top of the temperature-controlled compartment, making it difficult for short users to reach the user interface.
More recently, a user interface has been provided to an exterior face of the door. However, user interfaces at this location have traditionally been limited to controlling operation of an ice dispenser provided to the refrigeration appliance. Users are unable to input commands for controlling the cooling effect provided to the interior of the temperature-controlled compartment. Further, placing the user interface for controlling the cooling effect provided by the refrigeration appliance or any other aspect of the refrigeration appliance on an exterior face of the door would provide the refrigeration appliance with an unsightly appearance.